


Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attraction, Confessions, Determined Tony, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Poor Violet, Post-Movie(s), Rejection, Romance, School, Superheroes, Unrequited, ask out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tony was rejected. And one time he was not. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Incredibles_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios.

**I.**

Laughing Tony followed his friends through the cafeteria, balancing his tray. His laughter died when his attention was caught by a dark-haired girl seated at the end of a table, shoulders hunched and head lowered. She must be the new girl. Smoothly the boy changed direction, coming to a halt before the girl.

"Hi!" Tony flashed a toothy grin at the girl when she jumped and gawked up at him. "This seat taken?" he nodded at the empty spot across from her.

For a long moment the girl did a fine impression of a gold fish. Then, turning beet red, she leapt to her feet, grabbed her tray, and fled without a word.

The other students seated at the table snickered. "She's a little mouse, never says a word. Don't take it personally."

Tony shrugged. Oh, well.

~~~ 

**II.**

Tony didn't know why he was having trouble putting together a full sentence, fidgeting and stumbling over his words.

"I like movies," Violet interrupted him, gazing into his face with a sweet smile. (He couldn't recall ever seeing her smile before, looking like _this_ before.)

"Me too. Movies, that is! Would you like to go to the movies…Friday?" he asked hopefully. The boy could feel himself blushing. Darn! This wasn't the first time he'd asked out someone.

He watched as the girl's smile slowly dimmed, then disappeared altogether. He swallowed.

"Friday, no," she replied softly, suddenly having trouble meeting Tony's gaze.

"Next week?" he suggested.

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "No. I'm sorry," she murmured in embarrassment, brushing by him.

"Dude, what were you thinking? She's not cool! You could do better," his best friend piled him with questions and reprimands.

Tony didn't respond, eyes blankly following the race. He felt oddly disappointed.

~~~ 

**III.**

Violet was still fiddling with her napkin after their waitress wished them a good night. Tony cocked his head to one side in a vain attempt to catch her eye.

"What's the matter?" his voice was low.

Finally she glanced at him questioningly. "Why didn't you split the check?" she said hesitantly.

Despite butterflies multiplying in his stomach, the young man held her gaze. "Because this is a date, and I hope it is the first of many," he replied.

Her expression slackened. "What?" Color rose in her cheeks only to drain away seconds later.

Carefully Tony reached out to touch her hand. "I know what you said last summer and... All I ask is that you give me – give _us_ a chance," he requested.

The young woman bit her lip, released a shaky breath. "You are one of my closest friends, Tony. I'm honored by your request. But I can't be your girlfriend. It wouldn't work out between us." She pulled her hand back. Her eyes shone with worry, guilt, and something else Tony couldn't name.

He nodded jerkily, a storm of emotions whirling inside him. "Okay."

The walk back to campus was silent and awkward.

~~~ 

**IV.**

"You idiot! You absolute _idiot!_ You could have been killed!" Violet cried.

Wreathed in bandages and hooked up to an IV, Tony blinked groggily at the furious looking twenty-four-year-old. Contradicting her heated words, however, her hands fluttered gently over him. Tiredly he caught one of her hands in his.

"Marry me."

That brought up Violet up short; she blinked at him. He blinked back. "I can't…do this— I mean," she stammered, at a loss.

This time Tony saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Vi, if all this has to do with you being a super," he said quietly, "it's okay."

Violet went rigid, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Instantly he pressed her hand, part reassuring, part restraining.

"You know."

"Figured it out before we finished college. Between being rescued so much and you not changing your voice, plus your mask doesn't really hide a lot of your face.

She gaped at him.

"What I mean is: I know. And it doesn't change my mind," he stated stubbornly.

A sound between a sob and a laugh burst out of her. "So you propose, yet you're doing it backwards – we aren't even in a relationship!"

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked after a moment. He raised one hand to her shoulder, applying gentle pressure to draw her closer.

"My dad will have a fit." The corners of Violet's mouth curved upward.

He grinned. "Then we date for three months so everything is considered proper. That would work out; I hadn't planned on this today. I'll have a ring for you next time."

She inhaled sharply. Blinking back tears, her face turned bright red. Wordlessly she stared at Tony with large dark blue eyes.

He inched forward, his own expression encouraging and tender. "Violet?"

She touched his beard. "Yes, Tony. Idiot."

"I love you, too," he said before kissing her.

THE END


End file.
